Harry potter el primer merodeador
by sera97
Summary: Harry muera y se le da la oportunidad de evitar muchas muertes pero en vez de su epoca es enviado a la de usu padres parejas :JP/LE , HP/NB SB/MM .


Harry habia vivido una vida larga pero también habia perdido mucho al morir se le dio la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo y el acepto , lo que el no sabia es que en vez de ir a su nacimiento el se convertiría en el hermano mayor de su padre o ya no ya que nacio siendo hijo de Dorea Potter y Charlus Potter al año siguiente nacio su padre hermano James .

Los dos habían crecido juntos se parecían mucho excepto en los ojos los de Harry eran verdes y los de James eran oscuros.

Un año antes de empezar Hogwarts Harry , los Potter son invitados a asistir al cumpleaños de Cygnus Black, los Potter sabían que iban a tener que ir por lo menos para evitar un problema entre las dos casas más antiguas de Inglaterra .

Harry y James se les habia enseñado durante mucho tiempo como tenían que comportarse en este tipo de fiestas , su padre Charlus les habia conseguido un tutor para encantamientos , defensa contra las artes oscuras , transformaciones y runas , en cambio su madre Dorea les enseñaba pociones.

Los Potter se preparaban para ir a la fiesta que les habían invitado, Dorea habia querido hablar con Harry y James sobre lo que tenían que hacer, sobre todo les habia explicado una cosa si preguntaban la casa que querían estar decir Rawnclaw pero no decir Gryffindor delante de los mayores.

Los Potter se habían aparecido en la casa de los Black les habían recibido Walburga y su hijo Sirius que pareia tener la misma edad que James .

Los chicos habían ido a otra sala para estar mientras que los adultos estaban en otra .

James y Sirius hablaban animadamente , Harry hablaba con Regulus y Narcissa que iba a empezar ese año en Hogwarts como Harry ,Harry se habia fijado una cosa era que desde que habia entrado Narcissa no le habia parado de mirar , Regulus era muy callado le habia costado mucho abrirse a Harry por lo que se veía solo se llevaba bien con Narcissa y su hermano .

Harry quería que Regulus tuviese un poco mas de confianza asi que se escuso para ir ha hablar con James para que hablase con Regulus para que le aumentase su confianza un poco asi que se lo dijo a James .

Harry volvió con Sirius y James donde estaban Narcissa y Regulus , James saco a Regulus para hablar , Narcissa y Sirius hablaban con Harry sobre Hogwarts , a diferencia de lo que pensase su familia estos dos no querían ir a Slythering pero Narcissa les habia dicho que según su hermana Bellatrix tenia que estar en Slythering por la familia .

Harry habia quedado con Narcissa para sentarse juntos para ir a Hogwarts , a causa de esto Sirius estba molestándolos a los dos ,entonces Sirius fue a decírselo a su hermano y a su nuevo amigo James.

Narcissa al burlarse Sirius se puso colorada desde que ha visto al llegar a Harry le parecio guapo pero al hablar con el también le gusto que fuese inteligente.

Harry al ver a Narcissa colorada por lo que habia dicho Sirius le parecio guapa , le gusto que no solo fuese una cara guapa también era inteligente .

Harry y Narcissa se quedaron solos en ese momento al irse Sirius , Harry le pregunto - ¿Siempre es asi?

Narcissa le dijo-Si, aunque es muy divertido ver como se pone por descubrir algo con lo que molestar .

Se parece a mi hermano pequeño en eso- dice Harry – espero que no tengan nada mas en común porque si están en la misma casa será insoportable .

Rezo por eso -dice Narcissa- Harry serias mi amigo si no estamos en la misma casa .

Siempre-contesta Harry-pero no te preocupes por eso ahora solo pide la casa que quieras estar en la selección pero si no estamos en la misma casa si quieres paso todo el día contigo. Al terminar de decirlo la guña un ojo haciendo que se ponga colorada.

Harry se rie dice- Narcissa te pones muy guapa cuando te sonrojas .

Eso hace que se sonroje mas que antes , pero puede decir – gracias , tu tanbien eres guapo .

Harry y Narcissa siguen hablando hasta que llegan James , Sirius y Regulus riéndose sobre algo que habia dicho James , parecían llevarse bien asi que no quiso preguntar de que se reian .

La fiesta paso sin mas problema al final los Potter se fueron al llegar a casa Harry preparo las cosas para mañana estaba nervioso y las bromas de James sobre Narcissa .

James quieres parar a la próxima broma no te digo nada sobre Hogwarts -dice Harry.

Harry no serias capaz -dice James pero al ver la mirada de Harry – vale ya paro .

Harry termino de preparar y se fue a la cama.

Harry se despertó se vistió y bajo a desayunar donde le esperaba su madre que le saludo como toda las mañanas y le dijo que despertarse a James para evitar llegar tarde .

Harry y Charlus corrian para evitar perder el tren , ya se habia despedido de su madre y James ,llegaron a tiempo y Harry se despidió de su padre y se monto en el tren busco un compartimento , encontró uno donde guardo el baúl , se metio dentro y se cambio .

Harry sabia que tenia que ir a buscar a Narcissa se levanto para empezar a ir a buscarla ,al salir del compartimento se choco con una chica que estaba corriendo y la chica estuvo apunto de caer al suelo pero Harry la logro coger antes de que se cayera , ahí se dio cuenta de que era Narcissa.

Buenos días bella señorita-dice Harry haciendo que Narcissa se sonroje.

Buenos días- dice Narcissa que seguía en los brazos de Harry haciendo que estuviese mas sonrojada .

Harry tiro de Narcissa para meterla en el compartimento .

¿De que corrias?-dice Harry.

De mi hermana y un idiota-dice Narcissa.

Bueno si quieres escondete aquí dudo que puedan pasar si cierro la puerta con magia -dice Harry.

Entonces me quedo -dice Narcissa con una sonrisa en la boca.

Harry cierra la puerta mágicamente para evitar que alguien pase , Narcissa decide ponerse al lado de Harry mientras que pone su cabeza en el hombro de este y se queda dormida ,Narcissa se sentía protegida con solo estar Harry a su lado le gustaba estar con Harry era un caballero .

Harry no podía mover un brazo por lo que pensó que lo mejor seria dormir y puso una alarma para despertarle 20 minutos antes de llegar a Hogwarts.


End file.
